The above-described engine cooling apparatus is provided conventionally with a solenoid valve that can be switched to a valve closing state at the time of non-energization of the solenoid as the valve body is caused to contact the valve seat with the urging force of the urging member or can be switched to a valve opening state in response to energization of the solenoid as the valve body is moved against the urging force of the urging member (see PTL 1).
Accordingly, with the conventional engine cooling apparatus, for circulating cooling liquid between the engine and the heat exchanger, it is necessary to move the valve body against the urging force of the urging member with energization of the solenoid and also to maintain this energized state.